mgcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Awakening
Taking the ending of as it's starting point, The Awakening is a spin-off starring as Davina Claire and as Anna Huo. Premise Unknown number of years have passed and the world has forgotten all about the supernatural. There hasn't been an incident in years. However, everything changes on the day of The Convergence. As the barriers between Afterlife and Land of the Living weakens, Anna, a vampire who has found peace, forces her way back to Earth to find Pearl, her missing mother. Since the Other Side is destroyed and the only place she can be is the Ancestral Plane, Anna enlists the help of Davina Claire, the Gatekeeper, to help her find the lost soul. However, their search invokes powers that has long been dormant, and pushes the supernatural world into a powerful Awakening. Characters Main Cast * as Davina Claire: The Gatekeeper of the living realm and the ancestral plane. After the Awakening, she vows as the Gatekeeper to bring the peace and quiet back to the world. * as Anna Huo: A dead vampire spirit who escapes Afterlife to find her missing mother. She enlists the Gatekeeper's help. * as Ian Lowe: A witch who doesn't know he's a witch. He is an orphan, never knew his birth parents, and lives with his foster parents. His powers will be triggered by The Awakening of the supernatural world. * as Colin Blake: A homeless man who keeps witnessing things he cannot explain and starts thinking he's losing his mind. * as Deborah Blake: Colin's daughter from the future. Colin thinks she's crazy, but nevertheless takes advantage of her wealth. * as Chase Cormack: A local police detective who keeps ending up with weird cases. He meets Meredith on one of the crime scenes, and they end up working together in most his cases. He doesn't know that the supernatural exists. * as Meredith Sulez: A self-appointed non-supernatural vampire hunter who is trying to find the vampire in the neighborhood. Her search places end up being Chase's crime cases and most of the time they work together. In time they grow closer. * as Nihal Yıldız: A Turkish journalist on vacation who witnesses The Awakening and stays in town hoping to make a career break off it. * as Alan Pruitt: A lady's man. He starts develops feelings for Nihal and inadvertently finds himself at the center of supernatural events. * as Sascha Pieterse: A demon who used The Convergence to escape Hell after years of torture and torment, and will do absolutely anything to not return. The Awakening will trigger his demonic powers. Recurring characters * as Kol Mikaelson: Davina's husband, and an original vampire. He works for NASA for deep space exploration missions, putting his immortality to a good use. * as David Lowe: Ian's father. * as Stacy Lowe: Ian's mother. * as Shailene Lucas: A local girl who starts being able to sense the supernatural presence after the Awakening. Meredith saves her life and they start an occasional partnership. * Music * All music wiil be composed by Turkish composer . She is known for her works in Krypton (TV series) as well as Marvel's Captain Marvel. * Themes by Michael Suby will occasionally be used. Trivia & Notes * The Awakening is the title of the first novel in The Vampire Diaries novel series. Needless to say, the story is not based on the novel, or any novel. * No years will be established in the series to keep the "where does this fit in the timeline" vague. * Events of will not be considered canon. * Shelley Hennig is the only actor/actress who appears in all 3 of my fan fictions. * I found no source indicating Anna's surname was Zhu as it said on The Vampire Diaries wiki https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/Annabelle, so I came up with a different surname. Continuity be damned. * The series will end on it's 123rd episode for no other reason than I feel like it. For this reason, I opted for a shorter first season which consists of 11 episodes, unlike the regular 16 like the following seasons. * Unlike it's more grounded predecessors, this series takes things up plenty of notches. There will be all kinds of sci-fi/fantasy stuff like deities, demons, aliens, celestials and time travel. * Every season, the episode before the finale will be a "what if" episode. Regarding a crucial decision taken somewhere in the season, these episodes will show "where things would have been now if a different choice was made". * There will be crossovers with various shows or movies (because why not), limited to be once per season, and most likely (but not as a rule) occurring within in the first 3 episodes of every season. * Episode titles will be in Hindi. A translation will be provided in the pages of each episodes.